As a conventional elevator group management device, there have been conventionally known a device in which a matching computer is connected between an existing car control device and a newly installed group management control device to place existing cars under management control of the new group management control device (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1), and a device in which existing elevators can be placed under management control of a new group management control device by exchanging state signals and operation signals via the display equipment and operation equipment of existing elevators (for example, refer to Patent Literature 2).
Also, the elevator environment is sometimes an environment in which, by the modernization of elevator, already-existing cars and newly-installed cars are caused to mixedly exist. As an elevator group management device in such an environment in which the already-existing cars and newly-installed cars exist mixedly, there has been conventionally known a device in which a hall call button is connected to an already-existing group management control device and a newly-installed group management control device via a call detection unit, and an inputted hall call is allotted to either of the already-existing group management control device and the newly-installed group management control device in accordance with predetermined rules of random assignment, alternate assignment, and the like (for example, refer to Patent Literature 3).
Also, as an elevator group management device assuming the same environment, there has also been conventionally known a device in which, in the case where already-existing cars placed under management control of the already-existing group management control device and newly-installed cars placed under management control of the newly-installed group management control device exist mixedly, all of the hall calls are taken in the newly-installed group management control device, and thereafter some hall calls are transmitted to the already-existing group management control device according to the ratio of the number of new and old elevators or the like (for example, refer to Patent Literature 4).
On the other hand, from a viewpoint other than the above ones, for an elevator in which the motion state of each of a plurality of elevators is supervised to detect a sign of failure, there has also been conventionally known an elevator group management control device configured so that a call is not assigned excluding the crowded time when all of other elevators are in operation (for example, refer to Patent Literature 5).